Light of the Stars
by zabeth0322
Summary: "Know how sublime a thing it is to suffer and be strong." The final battle between Fairy Tail and Tartaros has an unexpected price. Lumen Historie is revealed and Natsu must live with the consequences. Inspired by TsubasaReservoirChronicle/FairyTail fanart. Credits in notes after story. Rated T for violence, one swearword, and high levels of angst.


Death. Death and destruction everywhere. The guild was gone, a crater of smoking ashes and debris. The acrid scent of burned flesh and charred wood mingled with the dust in the utter decimation of what was left of Magnolia. The demons of Zeref's books ran amuck, indiscriminately killing mage and human alike. And through all this, the remainder of Fiore's number one guild fought back valiantly.

Fairy Tail was alive, clinging to their ideals and bonds of friendship. Blue Pegasus and Sabertooth had already arrived on the scene and Lamia Scale was en route. It did not look like it would make much of a difference.

Wendy had managed to stop FACE and ensured that the mage guilds would be able to offer some resistance. For a while, it looked like it could be done, that the tides had finally turned. Until the number of demons suddenly increased. Marde Guille sat upon a throne, resurrecting Zeref's demons, ushering in a new era for his master.

"Master!" Happy zoomed in and crashed at Makarov's feet. "We were fighting this guy who absorbed people and souls and did evil things and he took Natsu's magic and Lucy tried to help, but she's weird so the demon was going to kill us and take our souls until Lucy tricked him and Natsu—"

"Whoa! Slow down, Happy! What is going on?" Makarov, slapped a hand over the Exceed's mouth until he was sure that the little blue mage would stop rambling and take a breath. Slowly, he released Happy, and Happy took a deep breath in and pushed it out.

"Master, that demon absorbed the Second's soul." The look on the cat's face was completely serious. Makarov frowned. "He said to tell you to 'release the light'."

Makarov's eyes widened. Standing up straight, he turned on the heel of his pointed shoes, beckoning for Happy to follow him.

"I never thought I'd have to do such a thing… That it would come to this."

The pair picked their way through the rubble of Magnolia and arrived at the site where the original guild used to stand. Lifting some large pieces of granite, Makarov reached for a trap door that Happy was certain he'd never seen before. Makarov took one last look around the area before ushering Happy in and pulling the door shut behind them.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy ran through the corridor, following Natsu's sense of smell. Really, all they would have had to do was listen for the sounds of explosions and feel the high energy bursts coming from the battle between the Takeover Siblings and two of the Demons of Tartaros. Skidding to a halt outside the laboratory, the duo gaped as they tried to follow the battle between demon and demon-mage. Lisanna caught sight of them while holding down Lamy with her sister.

"Natsu! Lucy! Get out of here; we've got this under control!" She waved them on with her tail, wanting as few people to be caught in the aftermath of such a battle as possible. Lucy continued staring at the two demonic forms clashing for dominance until Natsu grabbed her arm. He nodded at Lisanna, throwing words over his shoulder as he dragged the Celestial Mage away.

"Return home when you've finished up… to Fairy Tail! We believe in you!"

Lucy allowed herself to be pulled by her partner, inexplicably feeling tears come to her eyes. She couldn't describe the feeling that pulsed through her heart. All she knew was that it wasn't good, though it wasn't bad either. Natsu continued around corners, over fallen objects, dragging Lucy along as quickly as he could. He felt a sense of urgency to get to the next warrior. Something about what Zeref said made him anxious.

"Only you, Natsu, or E.N.D. will be able to reach me… Only one."

Natsu rarely ever thought about the consequences of his actions, but he felt that at least this one time, he would have to go about this carefully. It was clear from their interactions that Zeref had some interest in him for reasons Natsu did not know. There was also Lucy. She was strong, but he could never bring himself to not consciously protect her. At least, he hadn't since the whole Eclipse Project crisis. He never wanted to feel that pain again.

The pair reached some rather ornate doors, still closed, and as Natsu reached out to push them open, Lucy tugged back on her arm.

"Natsu, wait…" He turned to face her, but her whiskey-colored eyes were watching the filigreed doors as they opened on their own.

"So you've come. Excellent." A deep, soft voice echoed from the back of the room that made Natsu's ears twitch. He turned to look upon the demon lounging across the throne, a burning book in his hands. Natsu stepped forward into the room, taking care to stand such that Lucy was mostly behind him. This guy was powerful.

Lucy carefully examined the man, trying to size him up or figure out what kind of curses he'd use, but was instantly enraptured by the burning book. No, it wasn't quite burning. The flames that curled around the edges of the tattered volume were dark and sinister, as if emanating from the book itself. She did not want that book to open.

The man stroked the cover through the flames.

"I see you've brought a friend. How… unexpected. I suppose I will have to entertain the lady while you complete some unfinished business with a friend of my own."

The dark flames suddenly expanded, spiraling to the ceiling. Natsu grit his teeth as wave after wave of killer intent poured out from the direction of the throne and Lucy grabbed onto the back of his vest.

* * *

Happy knew that now was not the time to ask questions, but he couldn't help all those that had formulated in his head over the past few hours. Why did Tartaros attack Fairy Tail? What were these demons exactly? Why did Hades offer them advice? What was he talking about with this 'light'? Why were they underground if it was about light? And most of all, why did Master look so solemn and sad?

Makarov stopped, a colossal set of doors bearing the crest of Fairy Tail before him. Happy was still taking in the sheer size of it when he smelled salt. Makarov reached out a shaking hand to the door, tears welling.

"I wish things could have been different. It is just too cruel for my children."

As he pushed the door open, Happy stood still, confused. When the magic hanging, latent, in the air hit him, Happy felt calm and hopeful. He knew this feeling, but from where…? Then he looked up at the shinning center of the room that Makarov had started to walk towards.

Tears welled in the eyes of the blue Exceed, a bubble in his chest burst and got caught in his throat as he could only utter, "No… It can't…"

Makarov's lips pressed into a firm line as he stretched out his hands to begin writing the magic circle he would need.

* * *

It was like watching a horror film where the main character walks right into the trap of the serial killer. Lucy could do nothing but stare as the book that lay in the hands of the demon rose into the air and flipped open of its own accord. The dark fire still burned bright and promising as a scaled hand reached out from the spine of the volume of E.N.D. As the ragged volume gave birth, she could barely hear the sound of fabric straining and ripping under her clutches and could only faintly register the hand that reached back to firmly hold her behind him: Natsu, protective to the end.

The more of the demon that was revealed, the tenser Lucy got. There was something too familiar about that stance, that build. E.N.D. pulled its right foot out of the book and raised its head to sneer down at the two Fairy Tail mages. All the air left Lucy's lungs.

"Surprised? Well, allow me to introduce myself and our newcomer," the man on the throne laughed. "I am Marde Guille, King of the Underworld and a demon of Zeref. This… is E.N.D. Master of the Dark Guild Tartaros and the most powerful of Zeref's Books."

"What a horrible introduction, Guille…" The rough, dark voice rumbled from the bare chest of E.N.D. as he turned his head casually towards the other demon, revealing a jagged scar along his neck.

Natsu was shaking, unable to compute the vision before him. His hand slipped from Lucy's waist behind him. "…Me?"

E.N.D. turned to face the pair, a wicked smirk curling up his face, dark eyes burning. "Yes…. I am E.N.D., Etherias Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu continued to stare at the demon doppelganger as Lucy fell to her knees, hands clasped over her mouth to keep from screaming or sobbing, she couldn't tell. Suddenly, she found herself staring at the scene from a different perspective.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled, snapping back to attention. Marde continued to laugh, hands and fingers moving like a puppeteers.

"I suppose I'll grant you one last courtesy. My curses allow me to manipulate the positioning and 'space' of anything I desire. I've removed your _Lucy_ from beside you, to beside me—" Natsu charged the man, with E.N.D. looking on apathetically. Natsu slammed into the space in front of Marde and Lucy, unable to reach them. "You should really let people finish, you know. As I was saying, I removed her from your side, but also from this 'space'. You and E.N.D. shall fight, as Zeref wishes, but no harm shall come to this lady for now at least. There's nothing she can do about it, either."

He twirled a ring of clanging keys around his finger.

"No! Give them back!" Lucy pounded on the space between herself and Marde. The demon stepped closer to her as she struggled against the invisible barrier. His laughing face was hardened as he plucked a key from the ring. Holding it almost tenderly before her eyes, he suddenly snapped the key in two. Lucy reared back and clutched her head in pain. "AAAHHHHHHH! PLUUUUEE!"

Natsu was about to redouble his efforts to break the curse, when he was thrown across the room, his head cracking against the cold marbled wall. E.N.D. began to walk towards the slumped over Dragon Slayer. "Shall we begin?"

"NATSU!"

"You listen very carefully, girly. I know what you are and that is why I want you to watch. I want to see you break from the inside out before I kill you. I want to see the light and hope fade from your eyes." Marde took another silver key into his hand.

* * *

"M-Master… Why…"

"Hush, Happy." Sweat trickled down Makarov's brow as he concentrated.

"But… Master, I just saw her… How did she get here? Why is Lucy here?"

Happy gaped confusedly at the being floating in the center of the spacious room, golden hair floating. A multitude of blue and amber colored crystals gently swirled around the luminescent body. Makarov didn't even spare a glance back at Happy.

"This isn't Lucy. This is Lumen Historie, the Light of History, the light of our guild." Makarov leaned back to look up at the being, eyes full of sadness. His magic circle was complete; now he could only wait. "I once told you brats that magic is universal and comes in many forms. I believe that's true. People have aptitudes for certain types of magic and magic is limitless in its potential." The crystals slowed and began to coil tighter around the body. "However, over 400 years ago, two people were able to recognize the full weight of magic. Those two people wanted only for the world to embrace magic and live in a world of peace. One became the Light… and the other was led astray…"

Soft topaz eyes gently opened, looking directly at the bowed head of Makarov.

"Zeref."

The golden and cerulean crystals shimmered and clung tightly to the air around the Light as it alighted on the floor. Carefully, it reached out a hand to Makarov to touch his cheek.

"This is not your fault. As there is Dark, there is also Light." Happy watched the being raptly. The Light looked, spoke, and smelled like Lucy. How could they not be the same? As the Light turned its gentle gaze to the Exceed, he instinctively ran and crushed himself against its chest, just like he had done to Lucy hours ago. Tender hands came up to stroke his fur, just like Lucy did. "Thank you, for watching over my daughter as you have."

Though Happy tried his best not to let go, the Light set him down and smiled.

"This time, I will be able to finish what was started, so that the future generations will not see such sorrow. Everything will once again be in balance." The Light glowed, shone so brightly that Happy and Makarov had to shield their eyes. "I will find my avatar."

When they were able to open them, the Light was gone.

* * *

It was awful, cataclysmic. Lucy writhed in pain as she felt her contracts being ripped from her soul as she continually tried to watch the fight before her. Natsu was losing and she had no silver keys left.

Dragon fire and hellfire clashed in a myriad of reds, oranges, purples, and blacks. Though removed from the physical space of the battle, Lucy could still smell the acrid stench of burning flesh. Natsu was giving all he could, battered and bruised as he was. E.N.D. kept taunting him.

"Do you know why Igneel took you in? Why he wanted to kill me so bad? Because we are one and the same!" E.N.D. howled. "You're just a piece of my soul that the Great Fire Dragon attempted to tame and salvage. A chip broken off the armor of an entity much greater."

He punched Natsu in the face sending him careening back into the solid space around Lucy and Marde. Lucy scrambled to the edge of her confinement, tears streaming down her pale, dirty face, ready to open her mouth and—

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" She shrieked. "UUUWWAAAAAHHHH!" Marde tossed the now blackened and cracked pieces of Cancer's key to her feet.

"Lucy! LUCE!" Natsu was back to pounding on the space, unable to handle seeing his partner in such pain.

Tock tock. Natsu turned to see E.N.D. reach out and grab him by the scruff of his neck with a hand engulfed in hellfire. Screaming, he clawed at the hand, trying to eat the fire and only choking.

"Ah, what shall I do with her then, once you're gone?" Marde chuckled as E.N.D. continued to whisper into Natsu's ear. "Well, we all know she will die, but how? Especially since once you're gone, I will have no more barriers to cross and no more seals to get rid of."

"You… won't… touch her..!" Natsu ground out, scales erupting on his cheeks.

"Oh?" A flare of hellfire encapsulated Natsu as he was dropped unceremoniously to the ground. When he looked up, he saw E.N.D. reach toward Lucy and place a pointed nail under her chin to tip up her face. She glared at him. "Guille, I still see some defiance in her eyes. Have you been just lounging about?"

There were five quick cracks and E.N.D. gripped Lucy's face with a single hand as she screamed and thrashed, blindly reaching for the blackened and dull pieces of Taurus, Aquarius, Virgo, Aries, and Leo's keys. An unholy roar ripped from Natsu as he charged E.N.D.

Then, abruptly, there was a blinding flash of light. E.N.D. staggered away from Lucy as if his hand had been burned. Marde was writhing on the ground, burning imprints of Lucy's last three keys into his hands as he broke them, his personal barrier gone. However, Lucy did not scream. Silent tears fell down her face, whiskey-colored eyes dulling as she looked at the black key pieces strewn about her. Natsu ran to her, still crashing into the barrier.

"Luce! Lucy, look at me!" He punched at the barrier to no avail, forehead falling to rest on the invisible barrier. She turned and spoke, though he felt like it wasn't Lucy who was using her voice.

"You must choose. Will you accept the Darkness? Will you bind it together with the light?"

"What are you talking about? Why should I choose? I can defeat him!" Tears began to form in his eyes and he thought he might have heard movement from the direction E.N.D. had stumbled to. Where was his Lucy?

A sad, tender smile bloomed on Lucy's face, eyes more golden than he had ever seen; he knew without doubt that this wasn't his Lucy right now. "You cannot. You must choose to accept or reject him. You won't be able to protect her from him if you lose."

Natsu felt his heart break all over again, remembering the morbid scene of Lucy's death at the Grand Magic Games. "I will save her. Tell me what I must do and I will do it."

The smile faded to an upward twitch of the lips. E.N.D. began to approach the pair. "So you accept?"

"Yes, anything! I accept!"

As E.N.D. took a step closer, a red and gold magic circle sprung between the identical pair. Neither was able to approach the other and Natsu's gaze hardened. Lucy began chanting.

_There is no light in earth or heaven_

_But the cold light of stars._

_O star of strength! I see thee stand_

_And smile upon my pain;_

_Thou beckonest with thy mailed hand,_

_And I am strong again._

_As one by one thy hopes depart,_

_Be resolute and calm._

_Know how sublime a thing it is_

_To suffer and be strong._

_O Lumen Historie,_

_Aspect become complete,_

_Bind that which is malevolent with that which is just._

_O Light and Darkness of the Heavens,_

_Seal!_

The magic circle spread and wrapped around the pair, twisting and turning. Natsu felt rage, malevolence, and pain not his own. He tried to combat it, but he was angry himself. Angry for dragging Lucy into such a situation, angry at whatever had happened in the past between himself and E.N.D., angry at Tartaros for their mission of destruction. All he could see were dark flames.

"Hush. You are not alone." Natsu opened his eyes to a sea of white and saw a woman with blonde hair pulled into a bun and gentle topaz eyes. It was not Lucy. He dug his heels into the ground as he felt something within him lurch, wanting to kill the woman. "Natsu."

He wanted to yell at her, beat her, and make her heart stop. He wanted all these things, but forced himself to stay still.

"Natsu, you do not want these things. You are a fiery, but kind soul. What you are feeling now comes from Etherias." She stepped closer and he felt the bloodlust rise within him, sharpening his senses and increasing his heart rate.

"D-don't come any closer…" But she continued, not even blinking at his strained voice.

"Natsu, it is time you knew everything."

* * *

Happy flew Makarov out of the underbelly of Magnolia. As they flew up towards the Cube, they could see demons being pierced by golden crystals and mages being protected by cerulean ones. The tides were turning again.

"Happy, we must find Lucy and Natsu." Several blue and gold crystals appeared and hovered around the pair.

"Aye sir!"

* * *

Lucy felt like she was floating. Was she alive? Was she dead?

Did any of that matter when she just felt so utterly alone?

Logically, she knew that her spirits were not dead. However, with their keys broken, their gates to the human world had shut forever. The places built in her heart and in her magic for them were vast empty voids now.

No longer would Virgo ask for punishment, Loke for a date. Aries would never apologize for no reason, Gemini would not be able to play tricks, and Aquarius wouldn't flaunt her relationship with Scorpio. Sagittarius wouldn't greet her with a 'Hello, hello!' Taurus wouldn't make perverted comments and Cancer wouldn't fix her hair.

And Capricorn could no longer uphold the promise he made to her mother.

Mother. Layla had put all of her trust and love into Lucy in the hopes that she would become a friend and companion to the spirits of the Celestial Realm. Lucy had destroyed it all. There was no way to get back what she had lost. She had failed.

"Mama, I'm so sorry…"

* * *

The hand on his face thumbed away the tear that had blazed a path down his cheek. He felt a lull in the rushing of his blood that called for violence.

"I... was a demon?" The compassionate topaz eyes did not leave his face, though he looked past her. "You split me from the demon and brought me to Igneel and allowed him a second chance to change me?"

"Yes, but the Etherias came back for you several years later. Igneel and his companions fought him off before he could reabsorb you, but my seal could not be completed."

"…Because the demon wasn't complete. Because I was separate."

She nodded. "My own health was fading as well, with my daughter and new avatar already in the world, needing a portion of my magic."

"Lucy," he breathed.

"Yes, Lucy." He looked into the eyes of Layla Heartfillia. "I am sorry that I alone am responsible for the deaths of your and your friends' parents. I left you all and my Lucy with a terrible bequest. I am trying to rectify that now."

Natsu turned his head down to the floor. "So you can seal me, now, right?"

"I cannot. I only bound you back together and gave you the push to take control. You must maintain it yourself."

His head snapped up to look at her. "That demon is inside me? What if… what if I can't control it?"

"You must or you will be lost. You _are_ the seal now." Her eyes offered no condolences this time, only truth. "I have expended all that I can to ensure the demons fall. There is little more that I can do in this form."

"Lucy! Can you do something for her? The keys and spirits…" He tried to clutch her arm, but the hand that felt so real seconds ago was nothing more than vapor. Layla looked most pained at this request.

"I cannot do anything that she does not wish for herself."

Natsu opened his mouth to retort, to question, but Layla had already vanished.

"Thank you for taking care of my daughter. Thank you for protecting her."

Fists clenched, Natsu closed his eyes and mercilessly beat back the demon's desires. When he opened them, he was in the room with Marde and Lucy once again. The Underworld King was still crumpled on the ground, his own 'space' barrier shattered, and Lucy was staring unseeing across the room. Natsu strode with purpose towards the fallen demon, hoisting him to his feet.

"Take down the barrier," he demanded.

* * *

"You've lost again." Zeref quirked an eyebrow, feeling the presence of Fairy Tail's guiding spirit.

"Have I, Mavis?"

"You have. E.N.D. is no more. The light is vanquishing your darkness."

"Ah, but that isn't exactly true. The light is binding the darkness, yes, but Lumen Historie was never meant to best it." He turned to face the direction of the presence. "We are two sides of the same coin. Both rejected by this world, but wanting to continue to be a part of it. Remember, it was you and Lumen Historie that brought me to Tenrou Island to soothe my bloodlust. It worked for a time."

"She will purify you and you can start anew."

"Lumen will do no such thing. As we are, we can only become neutral if she tries." Mavis' mouth sank into a grim line. "At any rate, Natsu will be headed this way soon."

Zeref turned from Mavis, looking out towards the Cube.

"I will either die at his hands or plunge this world into oblivion." Mavis faded; she needed to find Makarov.

* * *

Happy and Makarov zoomed into the room to see Natsu holding a dark haired man up by his lapels. Natsu looked deadly serious; some scales were visible on his cheeks and arms.

"Natsu! Lucy!" Happy called. The crystals flew even faster, directly towards Lucy.

"I won't let the barrier down..." Marde coughed. "But I'll take you and your stupid bitch to your doom!"

In a blink, the three that were in front of Makarov and Happy were gone. Happy dropped the Master in shock.

"Natsuuu!" he wailed.

Makarov punched the floor. "Dammit!"

"Sixth." The guild master turned to see Mavis floating before him. "I know where you must go."

* * *

Natsu blinked and stared at the King of the Underworld who still struggled in his grasp.

"I've… brought them… my Lord."

"I can see that, Marde Guille." The dark haired demon was wrenched from Natsu's grasp, and cast aside. The body hit a tree with a sickening thud and fell to the ground, a tattered and ripped book. "I have no use for books with weak plots."

Natsu turned to face Zeref, a feral look in his eyes.

"I see you are ready to fight, but are you Natsu or E.N.D.? Which of you will strike me down?" Zeref sneered, his face contorting. "And will you do it before you lose the Light?"

Natsu spared a glance back at Lucy, who was still in a trance and being circled by golden and cerulean lights. Etherias' voice whispering in his head that it wouldn't be so bad to lose such a _dim_ light and didn't he want to _kill_ Zeref for threatening something _precious_?

"I won't be losing anything." He battled down the surge of bloodlust. He couldn't give in. He would find a way to subdue Zeref without killing him.

"Don't be so sure." Red bled into Zeref's ringed eyes.

It was hard, Natsu decided, to fight from a defensive position. Trying to not get himself killed and not get Lucy killed at the same time was difficult. He didn't know if Marde's alternate space was still working or if it would even stop an attack from Zeref himself. A small misstep sent Natsu tumbling out too far to his right. Zeref sent a blast of dark magic towards Lucy. Natsu didn't dare breathe.

What is it you desire, child of the light?

The azure crystals that swirled around her glowed near white and deflected the dark magic. Natsu skidded until finding a foothold and propelled himself into an offensive maneuver. If those lights could take care of Lucy, he could start to fight in earnest.

Since the sealing, Natsu's fire was denser, more intense. Zeref sported a few small lacerations from places Natsu had hit him, but it wasn't enough. He would run out of energy and make a mistake sooner than Zeref would be beaten into submission. In close range, Zeref blasted Natsu with deadly energy. Igneel's scarf began to turn black again.

_I want to protect him_, she said. _I want to protect them all._

As Natsu propped himself back up, he saw the lights around Lucy grow stronger. They were nearly all white now and magic was swirling around her. Her head turned a little, cocked to the side. Her eyes met his and he saw a small spark in them that gave him hope.

"…Na… tsu…"

His heart lurched in his chest. That was Lucy.

What would you give to do this?

_Anything_, she said.

Your most treasured possession?

Her body rose from the ground, hair and clothes fluttering around her. The shining lights were getting too bright to look at, but he kept staring.

_Yes,_ she said. _I would give anything for them to be safe_.

The price has been set. I will grant your desire. When this is over, you will pay your price.

_I accept_, she whispered.

Like he was watching a meteor shower, Natsu saw the lights arc towards Zeref, sticking to him.

"What—no! She can't possibly! I will not be sealed! I would rather die if this world is to reject me!" The lights raced around Zeref, covering him, making him glow. Any black magic he tried to dispel was instantly nullified by the light's sheer brilliance. Lucy was chanting again. Natsu felt the tingle of apprehension.

_Light draws unto it darkness-we are dark-_

_And whilst our eyes draw to the stars, and mark_

_This fascination in the face of night,_

_Our souls draw to a light within starlight._

_And darkness, drawn to light, grows light; our eyes,_

_Our souls, grow light; and all that near them lies_

_Is brought within the lustre of their sphere,_

_Till earth and life grow beautifully clear._

_O Lumen Historie,_

_Aspect become complete,_

_Bind that which is dark with that which is light._

_O Light and Darkness of the Heavens,_

_Seal!_

Zeref's body burned brilliantly, as he continued to struggle. Suddenly his movements stopped and Natsu was reminded of fishing with Happy. It looked like an invisible line had hooked deep into Zeref's chest, pulling him ever upward. A sudden tug pulled the black mage from the ground and propelled him into the twilight. Natsu watched as a new star was captured into the darkening net of the sky. A rustle had him whipping around to see Lucy falling. He nearly tripped over himself to catch the girl, cradling her to absorb the impact of the earth.

Brushing her hair from her face, he shook her lightly.

"Lucy, hey Luce, you did it. Luce, c'mon and wake up. Lucy…" He couldn't feel any movement, couldn't hear her heart beating anymore. He felt the sting of hot tears welling in his eyes, voice rougher and less under control. "Lucy, you have to get up. We have so many more adventures to go on, Luce. You were going to live for the Other Lucy, too, right? You wouldn't leave me, right, Luce?"

The first tear that sank down his face landed in the hollow of her throat, head lolled back over the crook of his arm. A tiny spark of light arose from that tear-stained spot and Natsu tried to focus on it, understand what was happening, but his eyes were drawn to her face, slack and peaceful, as if taking a nap.

The small flicker kissed his beloved scarf, bleeding out the black magic.

"Lucy, don't leave me. I promised I'd protect you, that I'd protect your future. Lucy, you can't leave me. I don't want to see something precious taken from me again before my eyes!" He buried his face into her cold shoulder.

What is it you desire, child of flame?

It was white, too white to see anything but himself. Lucy was no longer in his arms and the voice that spoke came from everywhere and nowhere.

"I want Lucy back!"

What would you give to do this?

"Anything!"

The child of light gave her magic to protect those she held dear and in doing so, she died. I cannot bring back a life without a matching price.

"Lucy needs to live… I cannot let her die."

I can grant your desire to restore her life, but she must continue to bear her price.

"She won't have magic? If her price is magic, then what will mine be?"

The price you must pay to restore her life is your most treasured possession.

"My most treasured…"

The price has been set. Are you ready to face the consequences?

"Yes."

Golden orbs of light pulled away from his body, shivering with anticipation. Lucy, as she usually appeared, in pigtails and white and blue, faded in to view before him. He reached out to her as her wide eyes opened.

"Natsu!"

"Lucy!" As they near each other, their hands met on either side of a barrier. "No!"

"Natsu, what's going on?" She pressed her hands to the invisible wall. He pounded on it, choking back a wet laugh. He pressed his forehead against the partition as he sank to his knees. Placing a hand against where hers laid, he whispered.

"Is this my price?"

"What's wrong? Natsu, what is happening? Why won't you tell me?!" He could see the tears welling up as she pressed closer to the thin space resolute between them. Small blue crystals began to materialize on Lucy's side.

"It's going to be okay, Luce. I am paying my price, but it is worth it. You have to keep living."

"Natsu, please! I don't know what you're talking about… everything is… so hazy. What were we doing? Why…" More blue crystals appeared around Lucy as she slumped forward, her golden crown pushed against the barrier. The golden lights surrounding him only burned brighter.

"No, no, no, Lucy! Lucy, look at me! C'mon, Luce! It's more fun when we're together, right?" Hands pressed where hers were grasping against the barrier, trying to find purchase. "It'll be alright; just listen to my voice. You are a precious person to me and I promised I would protect you. Your mother told me everything that led to this day. Our fates have always been entwined, even before I found you in Hargeon. I will shield you and keep you from harm, always. Luce… Lucy, I—"

She looked up at him as the blue crystals pulsed their brightest. Though tears still streamed down her face, it was oddly blank.

"Who are you?"

Natsu felt something in his chest snap as the gold lights rushed him, filling his vision as he tried to get one last look at Lucy.

Your price was the relationship.

* * *

Natsu opened his eyes and saw stars. Many more than he was used to seeing over the city of Magnolia. He closed them and listened to the world around him. He could hear his heart beating, the rushing of blood in his veins, but also something else. Something that made his still-beating heart flutter with hope.

He opened his eyes and turned his head to the side and saw her. He saw Lucy, lying peacefully on the ground. He saw Lucy, breathing. As quickly as he could, he pushed himself up and over to her side. Yes, she was definitely alive. He couldn't stop himself from lightly touching her face or grasping her hand.

"Natsuuuuu!" The Dragon Slayer turned to see Happy and Makarov heading towards him.

"Happy, Master! We did it! Lucy sealed Zeref, but…" He turned to the sleeping girl. Makarov reached the pair and fell to his knees, hands shaking as he reached towards Lucy.

"Is she…?" Natsu's eyes hardened, his expression grave.

"No. Not anymore," Natsu said. His voice was flat and his bangs covered his eyes.

"Not… anymore?" Makarov whispered. Happy looked up at his foster-father in confusion, fat tears welling in his eyes as he pressed his soft blue paws into Lucy's stomach.

"Lucy?"

Gently, Natsu reached out to brush some hair from her face. "She won't be like you remember her. She has no magic." Makarov looked up at the boy- no, man- something terrible had happened. Natsu shook her shoulder lightly. "Lucy, wake up."

Her face scrunched up and a few unintelligible sounds tumbled off her lips as she half stretched as though waking from an unexpected nap. "Eh? How did I get here?"

Her brown eyes looked up at Natsu.

"Who are you?"

She swept them to the side to see Happy and Makarov staring at Natsu, who had withdrawn from his hovering above her.

"Master! Happy! Do you know how I got here? And what happened to my clothes?!" Natsu stood as Lucy sat up straight trying to correct her wardrobe malfunctions. "Master, who is that guy? Is he a pervert?" she whispered.

"No, Lucy, he is a member of the guild, like you." Makarov continued to watch the fire mage as he started to walk away, Happy following him, but casting despondent looks over his shoulder.

"Oh Master, you know I'm not a member of the guild. I just help Mirajane with the bar when I get writer's block! What a cruel joke; you know I don't have any magic," she pouted.

"Cruel, indeed."

* * *

Happy nearly cried out when Natsu took him into his arms, shoulders shaking and squeezing a bit too tight. He placed a paw on the man's cheek, wiping away tears. "Natsu…"

"It's okay, Happy. This is what I wanted."

And this, too, is fate.

* * *

A/N: So that wasn't depressing or anything… This was inspired by a picture I saw on tumblr, posted by username rboz, and therefore by events in the climax of Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. The two chants that Lucy does are bits and pieces of the poem "The Light of the Stars" by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow and a poem of the same name by Robert Leighton.

Thanks for reading and please review if you have any thoughts! There's more after this, but it is just background info and my theory behind this story.

Lots of love,

zabeth

For those that got confused or maybe just want some more detail on where I was going with this, here's the theory.

The One Magic is universal and comes in many forms which people express aptitudes for certain types. The basic concept of magic, however, is limitless. There were two people who were able to recognize this potential, the man who became Zeref and the woman who became Lumen Historie. They discovered that such powerful magic could bring about peace to the world if everyone would accept it. Zeref couldn't express his ideas and tried to force them on others, twisted this power and creating dark magic and immortality. This is how and why he created all of his demons inside of books that people would read. Lumen tried to have these ideas grow naturally in people, and was able to forge connections with a few others and attain access to the spirit world, where bonds were accepted with open arms, thereby creating spirit summoning magic. Her will and magic was so strong that it was physically passed down through a direct bloodline (Layla and Lucy being the descendents).

As Zeref began spiraling out of control, Lumen tried to stop him from falling deeper into the dark arts. To combat her, he created E.N.D., a being that fought off peace-loving dragons like Igneel. They managed to seal E.N.D. back into his book and put Zeref to sleep on Tenrou Island, a remote place with a high level of magic, with the permission of Mavis. Mavis safeguarded the island so none that bore her mark could die on it. The unstable seal on E.N.D. was breached and Igneel, who had been watching it, called upon the current physical avatar for Lumen, Layla, to destroy it. Layla pregnant at the time, and was unable to call on much power. The end result was a single page was ripped from the book and purified by the Light. That page became Natsu and Igneel, to make up for the defeat he faced at the hands of E.N.D. and to try and salvage this small piece of humanity that had resided in E.N.D., raised him as his own son.

Layla gave birth and as her birthright of the Light was transferring to Lucy, had to give up Celestial magic. With very little power left, when Layla was called into action again in x777 by Igneel and the other dragons, there was little she could do 'pay her price' to the Light as the other dragons converted their life force into a fresh seal on E.N.D. What was left of Layla's power converged on a seal left behind by Mavis and the original Lumen Historie and grew over the years as Lucy's own magic power did. Layla's price was her family, as her death ultimately tore it apart and true reconciliation was not achieved until after Jude was dead.

About prices…

Lucy's price was her magic. It is her most treasured possession because it is her link to so many of her friends (namely her spirits), but also without it, she would not have been in Fairy Tail. It is a legacy of her mother's and something she values immensely. Magic is also essential for mages to live, so without it, she died.

Natsu's price was his relationship with Lucy. His is a bit more complicated because he is trying to save someone specific from dying. While Lucy was trying to save everyone and seal away Zeref for good, Natsu wished for her to not die. The weight of his price had to equal, but not negate, Lucy's price. Since Lucy gave up her magic, she couldn't get it back and since she wished for everyone to be safe, he couldn't die himself. The burden of the price for her life must be placed on Natsu, who treasures friends and family above everything else. Because their bond was so strong, Lucy losing all recollection of Natsu was an acceptable price in exchange for her life. It sounds like Lucy really got the short end of the stick, but Natsu is the one that has to live with all their memories together while she has only fake ones and blank spaces.


End file.
